DESDE MIS SUEÑOS
by LIly cullen madero
Summary: El día en que Edward le pide matrimonio a Bella tienen un accidente de auto en el cual todos creen que ella ah muerto. Edward está destrozado y planea un modo de acabar con su vida. Bella no está muerta y tiene que encontrar la manera de decírselo.


**SISTEMA SANGUINEO FALLIDO.**

-Es hermoso Edward-dijo Bella viendo el bellísimo anillo de compromiso que descansaba en el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda.

-No tanto como tu-dijo Edward sonriendo con cariño mientras tomaba el pequeño rostro de su prometida entre sus manos para plantarle un beso.

¡Por fin se iban a casar! Después de cuatro increíbles años de noviazgo por fin se había atrevido a pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Edward y bella se conocieron cuando ella se mudo al pueblo de la lluvia cuatro años atrás. En cuanto se vieron en las puertas de la sala de biología no pudieron pensar en nada más que en el otro. Y ahora cuatro años después por fin iban a iniciar una nueva vida juntos.

Su noviazgo fue hermoso, ellos se compenetraban de una manera ideal, el sabia alejarla de su terquedad y cuidarla de si misma, y ella sabía la manera de hacerlo siempre sonreír. Sus padres aceptaron el noviazgo con gusto, no podían pensar en una persona mejor para el otro.

Edward acercó el rostro de su novia al suyo y junto sus labios en un beso tierno y lento. Pero su mano que se estaba colando bajo la blusa de Bella demostraba otras intenciones.

-Edward-dijo bella con una risita-Tengo toque de queda, Charlie me espera, tenemos que irnos.- Edward gimió y la soltó a regañadientes.

-Bueno, pero esta noche dejaras tu ventana abierta-dijo el frunciendo el ceño. Ella sonrió coquetamente.

-Claro que si amor.-dijo y le dio un último beso antes de caminar al volvo de él y subirse.

Edward suspiró y caminó hacia su auto. Una vez dentro miró de reojo a su Bella y le dio una media sonrisa. Arrancó el motor y tomó la lateral para llevarla a casa.

-Donde vamos a vivir-le preguntó ella de manera ausente mientras seguía mirando su anillo de compromiso.

-Estaba pensando en comprar el terreno que hay en nuestro prado. Con la herencia de la abuela puedo construir una casa apropiada-dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Estaba tan ilusionado que quería casarse ahora mismo. No dejaba de imaginarse a él llegando del trabajo y a su hermosa mujer residiéndolo con los brazos abiertos. Sonrió de manera boba.

-Me parece perfecto-dijo ella con la misma sonrisa. Edward tomó su mano y le beso los nudillos. Pasaron frente a un semáforo en verde y Edward siguió derecho.

Pero poco después deseó jamás haberlo hecho.

Una camioneta suburban venia a toda velocidad conducida sin duda por un conductor completamente borracho, que zigzageaba entre los dos carriles. Edward trato de dar reversa para apartarse de su trayectoria pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con el pánico a flor de piel accidentalmente retiro el pie del closh y el auto se apago en un ruido sordo. Edward maldijo entre dientes y prendió el auto de nuevo, cuando miró hacia donde estaba la camioneta sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo al verla a solo dos metros de distancia.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se hecho enzima de el cuerpo asustado de su novia para protegerla con su cuerpo y entonces los vidrios estallaron y tras una nueva oleada de insoportable dolor y un gritó de Bella perdió la conciencia.

…

La cabeza le punzaba, sentía como si le estuvieran perforando el cerebro y otras partes de su cuerpo, estaba cansado y todo le dolía. Percibió el olor a quemado en el aire y trató de abrir los ojos. Lo consiguió apenas.

El estaba tirado en el arcén de la carretera. ¿Pero quién lo había sacado del auto? Trató de incorporarse pero un dolor agudo se lo impedía. Busco a los paramédicos con la mirada pero no los encontró. No había nadie más que el ahí tirado en el suelo. Paseo con dificultad su mirada borrosa por el lugar y logro ver a su destrozado auto quemándose y una oleada de pánico lo abrazó.

¡SU BELLA ESTABA EN EL AUTO!

Trató de levantarse, pero era inútil así que se arrastró hasta el lugar sin importar el peligro. Cuando llegó vio que todavía podía salvarla ya que solo se estaba quemando el cofre así que trató de incorporarse ignorando el dolor punzante y las lagrimas que le nublaban la vista. Su Bella estaba ahí y el aria todo por salvarla.

Cuando iba a acercarse a la puerta el fuego llegó al tanque de gasolina y explotó expulsando Edward en el aire hacia atrás.

Ni siquiera la explosión logro amortiguar el gritó de agonía que el soltó antes de caer desmallado.

…

Edward despertó al percibir el olor a desinfectante y medicamentos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro lloroso de su madre a pocos centímetros del suyo. Ella se le hecho enzima y comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza completamente fuera de sí y agradeciéndole a Dios por que su hijo despertó por fin.

-Mama-dijo Edward con voz ronca-¿Bella?-le pregunto, su madre se separó de él y lo miró con el labio inferior temblándole. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Edward sintió como si él hubiera muerto también. Se sintió enormemente vacio. Su Bella ya no estaba con el por su culpa, si tan solo no hubiera insistido de que fueran esa noche al prado y se hubieran quedado en su casa mirando películas como ella quería sin duda su amada novia todavía seguiría con vida. Y con él.

Las lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas y el ritmo cardiaco se incremento casi escandalosamente en la maquina que soltaba grandes pitidos. Esme se levanto de la silla y corrió hacia una enfermera en busca de Carlisle, su esposo.

Carlisle llegó rápidamente y entro en la habitación, según las enfermeras decían que el ritmo cardiaco de su hijo había subido casi de manera alarmante.

Una crisis nerviosa.

Esperaba encontrárselo pataleando o dando golpes. Gritando. Pero se sorprendió al verlo inmóvil y con la mirada perdida. Parecía…muerto.

Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que lagrimas salía de sus ojos y el ruido intenso de la maquina que media las palpitaciones. Sacó una jeringa del bolsillo de la bata y se acerco a su hijo para inyectarle un tranquilizante mientras una llorosa Esme sostenía su mano.

-Todo estará bien hijo-dijo Carlisle, Edward levanto la vista y lo miró con una expresión tan vacía que se le helo la sangre en las venas antes de que el tranquilizante hiciera su trabajo y Edward se durmiera de nuevo.

Siete meses después.

Bella se incorporó de la rama de árbol en el que se encontraba y brincó grácilmente aterrizando en la copa de un árbol que se encontraba enfrente. Se inclino casi quedando acostada boca abajo sobre la rama y agarrándose con un brazo bajó su cuerpo en el aire para mirar más de cerca.

-Estás segura de que no tienes sed-le preguntó una preocupada Alice que estaba a unos cuantos arboles más atrás.

-No Alice, estoy bien-respondió Bella en un murmullo.

Alice asintió y brincó un árbol para estar con jasper. Aunque ellos mantenían una plática normal, bella podía darse cuenta de que la miraban. Cuidándola.

Escuchó el ladrido de su antiguo perro Jake y sonrió. Se acercó a las ramas más bajas y se sintió viva de nuevo.

En el amplio prado estaba Edward acostado sobre la manta que solían compartir cada vez que iban. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los rayos del sol lo tocaban haciendo ver su pálida piel un poco más saludable. Sus largas pestañas tocaban sus pómulos haciendo sombra bajo sus parpados. Si bella no hubiera tenido visión vampírica hubieran pasado desapercibidas sus profundas ojeras. La sonrisa de bella se torno triste.

Jake ladró y se hecho enzima del pecho de Edward y este abrió sus ojos y acaricio el pelaje del terrier soltando un suspiró.

-No es lo mismo sin ella verdad-murmuró Edward al perro. Este ladró y corrió dando vueltas por el prado. Edward suspiró.-¿Por qué Dios si es tan misericordioso no me llevó a mi también? Todo sería mejor ¿no crees?-Edward frunció el ceño y Bella negó con la cabeza, su Edward era algunas veces tan depresivo. Edward miró acusadoramente al cielo-¿Sabes Jake? Vas a tener que portarte muy bien con Esme o te echara a la calle cuando yo ya no esté.-dijo Edward, bella frunció el ceño con curiosidad y se escondió tras las ramas.-Estoy seguro de que te ara ilusión que te diga que pronto me uniré a ella.-el perro dejo de correr y Bella soltó un pequeño chillido.

Edward pensaba acabar con su vida. Tan solo pensarlo la lleno de horror. En un instante Alice y Jasper aparecieron a su lado y le ofrecieron consuelo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Alice-susurro Bella tratando de contener sus emociones-Planea suicidarse.

-Lo sé, acabo de tener una visión de eso.-dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio-Planea primero poner sus cosas en orden y encontrar un modo para morir definitivamente, esta vacilando entre intoxicación de pastillas y el acantilado en la push. Creo que se decidirá por el acantilado, ya que con las pastillas como su padre es doctor puede hacerle un lavado de estomago.

-La verdad es que me sorprende que allá esperado tanto, sus emociones son tan…fuertes que solo estar cerca de él me deprime.-dijo jasper.-El ha estado muy mal desde que piensa que moriste Bella. En su mente solo ya no vale la pena vivir.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-dijo Bella conteniendo los sollozos.

-No puedes acercarte aun a el cariño, espera dos meses más. Cuando puedas controlarte mejor.-dijo Alice.

-Pero si espero ese tiempo probablemente el se nos adelante y se haga daño-dijo bella, Jasper le toco el hombro y me mandó oleadas de tranquilidad.

-Hay otra manera de hablar con el Bella-dijo Alice vacilante.-¿Recuerdas tu don? Te fue concedido por algo.

Alice tenía razón, era su única esperanza. Su don aun no estaba muy bien desarrollado. Según Jasper el don le podía permitir hablar en la mente de Edward. Había estado practicando pero solo podía durar unos segundos. Jasper decía que era porque la mente cuando esta despierta es muy fuerte. Que por eso batallaba tanto.

-Pero aun no puedo-dijo Bella decaída.-Quiero encontrar el medio para yo…poder hablar con él, poder decirle a el que yo no…

-Solo lo has intentado con su mente estando despierta. ¿Por qué no lo intentas cuando su mente este dormida?-dijo Alice. A bella se le ilumino el rostro.-

-tienes razón.

Sus amigos asintieron y la dejaron sola de nuevo en el árbol. Bella miró de nuevo a Edward que miraba fijamente el cielo mientras tarareaba la canción de cuna que le había hecho hace tiempo. Bella sintió que podía llorar en ese momento.

Edward suspiró y se sentó en la manta, guardó el ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se giró hacia el perro.

-Se verá muy romántico ¿no jake?-dijo-Estoy seguro de que a Bella le gustara. Sera muy al estilo de Romeo y Julieta y como a ella le gusta tanto ese libro…

Jake ladró y levantó las orejas, se acercó corriendo al árbol donde Bella se mantenía oculta y comenzó a olfatear.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?-dijo Edward- ¿Una ardilla?-preguntó Edward acercándose al árbol. Bella se echó hacia atrás ocultándose entre el follaje de las ramas quedando perfectamente oculta y se quedó inmóvil. Edward estaba solo a tres metros de ellas buscando lo que miraba Jake. Sus ojos verdes estaban opacos y sin vida. Bella contuvo la respiración para evitar ponerlo en peligro pero capto un cambio en su olor. Las primeras veces que lo estuvo observando en su casa, en el bosque y en el cementerio pocas veces respiro su esencia para ver si era capaz de controlarse. El olor de Edward era dulce, muy dulce y le hacía agua la boca. El aroma mas apetecible que había olido en su corta vida de vampiro. Ahora su olor era diferente, un poco menos fuerte.

-Yo no veo nada-dijo Edward tomando al terrier en brazos-Anda, vámonos a casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Bella se quedó pasmada al escucharlo hablar con tanta naturalidad sobre la planeación de su muerte. Incluso desde que había decidido acabar con su vida se veía más…esperanzado y relajado, como si fuera a quitarse un gran peso de encima.

Edward tomo la manta y la doblo cuidadosamente, después caminó por el bosque hasta llegar al jeep de su hermano Emmett y subir en el.

Bella aterrizó en el pasto junto a Jasper y a Alice y los tres corrieron hacia su casa en lo más profundo del bosque.

-¿Por qué Edward olía diferente?-preguntó Bella.

-Es porque no se está alimentando bien-dijo Jasper-El aroma cambia y el no ha comido mucho que digamos.

Bella asintió.

-Hablando de alimento, creo que tenemos que ir de caza-dijo Alice-hoy estarás mas que nunca más cerca de él y tienes que estar fuerte.

-Tengo que hablar con el Alice, esta tan mal, no lo soporto. Al verlo así…reencarna la ironía que hay en mí al verlo así…recuerdo cuando solía sonreír.

Alice asintió, ella sabía que todo saldría bien.

…

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se encerró en su habitación, quería a Emmett pero aveses el era tan…exasperante.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y puso el antiguo libro de bella sobre el.

Se recostó sobre la puerta de su habitación y miro su cama.

No quería dormir. Siempre que dormía tenía pesadillas. Siempre soñaba con su volvo explotando y la escena se repetía una y otra vez. Pero esta vez tenía que dormir, la mañana siguiente pondría en orden sus cosas para así poder reunirse pronto con su amada novia.

Suspiró y se acostó de manera tensa sobre la cama. Se sentía…rígido y admitía que tenía miedo. Cerró los ojos con renuencia y todas las noches en vela se cobraron cuando casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

El aire olía a flores silvestres, lilas. Podía escuchar el agua del arrollo bajar sobre las rocas. Podía sentir el calor del sol en su piel. Suspiró alegre dándose cuenta de que estaba acostado en su prado, como esa misma mañana. Dejo sus manos vagar sobre el pasto acariciando cada textura. Hecho el rostro hacia un lado y abrió lentamente los ojos.

Se quedó pasmado.

A unos metros de ahí estaba su Bella, parada y oculta entre las sombras mirándolo. Abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó con la ayuda de sus codos. Bella le sonrió y a Edward se le fue la respiración. Estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Edward se levantó vacilante y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Espera-dijo bella y tomo una respiración.

-Eres tu-contesto Edward con voz entrecortada y se acerco andando rápidamente. Cuando llegó a su lado la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos y bella pudo sentir las lagrimas de Edward en su frio cuello. Sintió como si le sacaran el corazón y alzó sus brazos temblorosos para envolverlos en su cintura mientras Edward sollozaba contra su pecho.-Estas aquí.

-Si, claro que estoy aquí-dijo bella aspirando el aroma de Edward sin miedo. Pudo ver que Edward hacia lo mismo.

-Bella, no sabes lo mal que lo eh pasado sin ti-murmuro Edward contra su cuello-Aquí todo está peor, yo también quiero irme contigo, todo me sale mal. Te alcanzare en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. ¿o acaso ya estoy muerto? Sería la única manera de estar aquí, de sentirte a lado mío.

-No Edward, sigues vivo, estas soñando-respondió Bella acariciando su cabello-pero yo si estoy aquí contigo.

Edward se separo de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos, los de el estaban llorosos y rojos por las lagrimas.

-Tus ojos son diferentes-dijo él, mirándolos. Los ojos de bella eran de un intenso color café dorado, como el caramelo liquido.

-Lo sé, son parte del cambio-respondió Bella. Lo tomó de la mano y lo alentó a sentarse a su lado.

-Estas fría-dijo Edward tocando su mejilla y dejando un tierno beso en ella.-Oh mi amor, no logré despedirme. Todo fue mi culpa.

-Claro que no, es culpa de ese ebrio que sigue estando libre.

-Te extraño amor, te he llorado tanto y donde sea que estés, por favor piensa un poco en mí de cuando en vez.

-Siempre pienso en ti Edward, sabes que te amo-dijo ella llevando la mano de él a sus labios.-Lo que ha pasado no cambia nada.

-En tu funeral, no pare de llorarte. Me odian tus padres…me hacen responsable.-dijo Edward limpiando sus mejillas con la manga del sueter-Les dije algunas palabras a tus familiares, pero me limete a decir…que mi lugar siempre será junto a ti.

-No tienes la culpa de nada Edward, fue un error, solo nos queda aceptar lo que paso-dijo bella.-Y aquí, junto a ti, yo estoy bien.

El sol tomo un nuevo Angulo entre los árboles y dio directamente hacia ellos. Edward miró con los ojos como platos como la piel de bella brillaba como si tuviera millones de diamantes pequeños incrustados en su piel.

-Un ángel-dijo Edward-Eres un ángel Bella, ¿entonces es verdad que el cielo existe?-pregunto Edward pasando un dedo por el antebrazo luminoso de ella.

-No soy un ángel Ed-dijo bella soltando una risita. Edward no pareció muy convencido pero le sonrió.

Edward acerco sus labios a los de ella y cuando por fin se tocaron sintió como si los últimos meses hubieran desaparecido de su mente, se sintió tan pleno y tan feliz mientras la besaba. Pero en su mente sabia que solo era un sueño, que estos momentos eran producto de su mente, de su imaginación. Pero agradecía estar mil veces en este sueño que en la realidad…sin importar lo doloroso que resultara al despertar. Había pasado 7 largos y torturosos meses sin el amor de su vida y ahora la tenía en sus brazos, junto a él y la estaba besando. Y lo mejor de todo es que ella le estaba respondiendo.

Edward tumbó a bella en el césped y se puso sobre ella besando su cuello con insistencia.

-Déjame hacerte el amor bella-le susurró el al oído-Te necesito tanto.

Bella asintió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de él con manos temblorosas, nunca lo había necesitado con tanta desesperación como ahora. Edward puso sus manos en la cintura de bella, la que comenzó a acariciar por debajo de la ropa mientras repartía besos por su rostro y su cuello. Bella gimió al sentir como su cuerpo iba tomando vida, como su excitación amenazaba con estallar. Llevo las manos al suéter gris de Edward y lo partió en dos. Edward se separo un poco y miró impresionado como el suéter descansaba a su lado en el pasto completamente hecho añicos. Bella le sonrió con timidez.

Edward negó con la cabeza y comenzó a quitar el vestido azul que bella traía puesto. Se lo saco por la cabeza y lo puso a un lado.

-Oh bella, si tan solo el poder tuviera del pasado cambiar, sin dudarlo restituiría tu vida con la mía, pues sin ti no la ocupo.

Bella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a besar el pecho de Edward, este se estremecía de placer y soltaba palabras de cariño. Tomó a bella de la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo para cubrir sus labios con los suyos mientras desabrochaba el sostén azul para dejar sus pechos libres.

-Eres tan hermosa Bella-murmuró mientras se llevaba un erecto pezón a la boca y lo besaba tiernamente.

-Tu también-dijo ella con un gemido bajo. Y comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de Edward. Se lo saco rápidamente. Cuando se dieron cuenta los dos yacían acostados sobre la yerba, estaban besándose completamente desnudos y listos para el otro.

Edward se posicionó sobre bella y esta abrió las piernas para darle acceso a su cuerpo. Se besaron hasta que a Edward le falto el aire y tuvo que separarse para respirar. Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y volvió a besarla.

Bella sintió como Edward iba entrando lentamente en su cuerpo y soltó un gemido de satisfacción mientras sus paredes se amoldaban a el. Edward escondió el rostro sobre el cuello de bella controlando sus gemidos mientras envestía en su cuerpo una y otra vez. Estar dentro de bella siempre había sido una experiencia sublime, la mejor de todas. Pero esta ocasión era aun mejor. Había estado separado de ella tanto tiempo que tocarla le parecía tan real, como si ella de verdad siguiera aquí con él. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos y se concentro en las sensaciones.

Bella comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse bajo su cuerpo y el aumentó la velocidad de las penetraciones tratando de llevar a bella al límite. El también sentía que estaba a punto de llegar.

Bella alcanzo el clímax gritando su nombre y el se incorporo un poco para mirar su rostro mientras llegaba. Ella se veía tan hermosa. Era igual a otras veces que habían hecho el amor pero a la vez tan diferente. Esta vez ella no estaba sudando, solo el. Edward siguió envistiendo, sus brazos le temblaban por el esfuerzo. Bella llevo sus manos a la espalda de Edward y lo hiso apretarse a ella.

-Déjate mi amor. Ahora ni un camión me aplasta-dijo bella y Edward se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo mientras seguía buscando su inminente clímax.

Lo alcanzo unos segundos después y fue como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Se sintió libre y en paz por primera vez en siete meses. Se sintió realmente feliz. Tenía a bella en sus brazos.

Recargo su mejilla mojada sobre el pecho de bella y se dio cuenta de que su corazón no latía mientras el de el casi parecía querer salirse de sus costillas. Bella acariciaba su cabello con ternura mientras ambos veían como el sol había desaparecido y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo.

-Te amo bella-dijo Edward en voz baja.

-Yo también-respondió.

Edward suspiro.

-Te debería de odiar por irte y dejarme aquí.-dijo después de un momento.

-Yo no me he ido Edward, sigo aquí, cada día estoy contigo. Pronto nos reuniremos de nuevo.

-Lo se, e estado pensando en eso. Te alcanzare en cuanto pueda.-dijo él.

-No, espérame. Sería muy impulsivo utilizar ese medio. Si lo haces ahora la que se quedara sin ti soy yo. Tienes que comprender que yo sigo aquí contigo, pero por el momento solo puedo verte en tus sueños. Ahora prométeme que no aras nada estúpido.

Edward lo pensó unos momentos y al final asintió, después de todo solo era un sueño.

Estaba acariciando lentamente la cintura de bella cuando sintió como si jalaran de su cuerpo, como si comenzaran a arrastrarlo lejos de ahí.

Le entró el pánico y se abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo a Bella, pero lo que lo arrastraba fue más fuerte. Gritó su nombre y luego lo único que vio fue a Emmett frente a el que lo estaba zarandeando por los hombros.

Sintió como la furia invadía su cuerpo y se incorporo de un salto.

-¡QUE MIERDAS HACES AQUÍ EMMETT!-gritó.

-Carlisle dice que es hora de que tomes tu antidepresivo.-dijo Emmett mientras se lo ofrecía con un vaso con agua.

-Debiste esperar, no debiste despertarme-dijo Edward dando vueltas por el cuarto. Sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo. También sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Edward tranquilo, es medio día. Has dormido más de doce horas-dijo Emmett.-Agradece que yo fui quien vino y no mama. Imagínate el susto que se llevaría al verte desnudo en tu cama.-dijo y soltó una risita.

Edward frunció el ceño y bajo la vista por su cuerpo, se llevo un susto de muerte al verse completamente desnudo. Tomo la pastilla que le ofrecía Emmett y abrió la boca para que este verificara que si se la había pasado. Emmett asintió y salió de la habitación.

Edward se acerco a su cama y en el piso de su cuarto vio su ropa hecha un montón sobre el rincón, se acercó y recogió su suéter. Se sorprendió y lo soltó con miedo al ver que estaba partido por la mitad. Se puso en el rincón opuesto de la habitación y abrió la ventana. El aire frio despejo un poco su mente y lo calmó.

Se vistió y recogió su cuarto. Agarró su suéter destrozado y lo acerco a su nariz solo para comprobar. El aroma de bella le inundo las fosas nasales y se planteo de nuevo si se estaba volviendo loco. Dobló cuidadosamente el suéter y lo puso bajo su almohada. Pero antes arranco un pedazo de la tela y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Bajo las escaleras y su madre le sirvió un plato lleno de comida. El no tenía hambre y solo se dedicó a revolverla en el plato. Sus padres estaban comiendo en silencio e intercambiaban miradas entre ellos.

-¿Cómo estas hoy hijo?-pregunto Carlisle. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Tu hermano le ha dado de comer a jake ya que tú estabas dormido. No tienes idea de cuánto me alegro de que durmieras bien. Te hacía falta-dijo Esme feliz. Tenía la esperanza de que su hijo recuperara las ganas de vivir.

-Tu hermano y su novia se irán al parque acuático en Seattle ya que es verano quieren aprovechar al máximo que están de vacaciones. Mañana cumples 21. ¿Por qué no vas y así celebran?

-No estoy de ánimos y solo les amargaré el viaje-dijo el negando con la cabeza.-Gracias por la comida mama pero no tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer hijo, ayer apenas desayunaste y ya no comiste en todo el día-dijo ella preocupada.

Edward frunció los labios.

"_Come, estas muy débil"_

Escuchó que decía la voz de bella en su cabeza. Se puso completamente tenso y paseó la mirada lentamente por la cocina.

"te estás volviendo loco" pensó.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Carlisle al ver su expresión.

Edward lo miró a los ojos preguntándose si el también lo había escuchado o si ya se había dado cuenta de que su hijo se estaba volviendo loco. Al ver solo preocupación en su mirada asintió de manera rígida.

Tomó el tenedor con manos tensas y comió hasta dejar vacio su plato ante la sonrisa feliz de su madre.

…

-Vamos jake, no hagas ruido o nos van a descubrir-dijo Edward mientras se escabullía por el pasillo de la cocina. Los dos caminaron lentamente hacia el cajón donde su madre guardaba todas las medicinas que le había recetado el siquiatra después del accidente para ayudar a que saliera de su depresión. Abrió el cajón y saco todos los frascos, eran seis en total.-Mira Jake, me obligan a tomarme todo esto solo para salir de la depresión. Ahora imagínate si el doctor Gerandy supiera que escucho su voz en mi cabeza.-dijo Edward soltando una risita.-Seguro que me encierran en el manicomio.

Cerró lentamente el cajón tratando de no hacer ruido ya que era de madrugada y sus padres estaban dormidos. Se quitó la boina de la cabeza y guardó todas las medicinas dentro de ella.

-Vámonos Jake, corre.-susurró Edward y se escabulleron por las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Entraron y Edward se recargó contra la puerta cuando escuchó que la puerta del cuarto de su hermano se abría.-Bien, según creo, debo de tomarme todas las pastillas para que funcione y tengo ocho horas para que ya no funcione el lavado de estomago.

Edward comenzó a abrir los frascos y vació todas las pastillas sobre la cama. Se arrodillo sobre el suelo y sacó su suéter de debajo de la almohada junto con una foto donde aparecía Bella. Besó la foto y se llevo el suéter a la nariz y aspiro su olor. Sonrió.

Justo iba a tomar la primera pastilla cuando las puertas de su ventana se abrieron completamente dejando pasar el frio de la noche. Jake comenzó a ladrar hacia afuera. Edward frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la ventana donde se asomó. No veía nada más que la oscuridad de la noche. Cerró la ventana y caminó de nuevo hacia su cama. Se tensó cuando vio que ya no había rastro de las pastillas por ningún lado.

-¡No me digas que te las as comido Jake!-gritó-Se supone que eran para mí. ¡Ese era el plan!-se acerco al perro y le abrió la mandíbula para revisarle el hocicó pero no encontró rastro de pastillas.

-Hay Jake, te digo que me estoy volviendo loco-murmuro Edward acostándose en la cama-Estoy seguro de que las puse ahí. Después del sueño de ayer me urge estar con bella más que nunca.

De repente Edward sintió una oleada de calma, mucha calma y empezó a sentirse adormilado. Hasta que por fin se dejó ir.

…

Estaba de pie en su cuarto y alguien le acariciaba la espalda. Se relajo contra el suave toque.

-Bella…estas aquí otra vez-murmuró y después sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Se dejó llevar por el beso y nuevamente se sintió completo.

-Te dije que estaba aquí contigo. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Dijiste que no arias nada estúpido. ¿Qué hacías con esas pastillas eh?-dijo Bella con la mirada acusadora.

-Nada, de todos modos desaparecieron-dijo Edward con una sonrisa tímida y llevo una mano al cabello de Bella para acariciarlo.

-Solo porque yo me las llevé-dijo Bella enojada-Y luego le pedí a Jasper que te durmiera.

-¿Quién es Jasper?-preguntó Edward con la mandíbula apretada.

-Son amigos, y es el novio de Alice-dijo Bella sonriendo, Edward seguía siendo un celoso.

-Mmm ¿Y también son ángeles?-preguntó en un murmullo mientras besaba el cuello de Bella.

-Ya te dije que no somos Ángeles Edward, somos vampiros.- Edward sonrió sobre su cuello.

-Interesante, pero después de lo que ha pasado últimamente ya creo cualquier cosa. Creo que tienes que saber que me eh vuelto loco.-dijo Edward mientras llevaba a Bella a sentarse con él en la cama.

-Lo que nos lleva al principio. Edward, te prohíbo volver a atentar contra tu vida.-le regañó.

-¿Te seguiré viendo en sueños?-pregunto él y ella asintió.

-Mientras me preparo para nuestro reencuentro mi amor, espérame solo un poco.

-siempre te esperare Bella-dijo Edward mientras comenzaba a desvestirla.

Las semanas fueron pasando de la misma manera, Edward se la pasaba dormido todo el tiempo y cuando estaba despierto se la pasaba haciendo esfuerzo físico para caer rendido pronto. Solo esperaba la hora de dormir para estar con su amada Bella.

Estas últimas semanas habían hablado de muchas cosas y habían hecho el amor innumerables veces. Esme y Carlisle estaban preocupados porque se habían dado cuenta de que Edward solo quería permanecer dormido y explotaba en furia cuando alguien lo despertaba.

Últimamente lo habían visto demasiado extraño. Cuando estaba despierto solo se la pasaba oliendo un pedazo de tela gris o haciendo ejercicio.

Edward se sentó sobre la cama completamente frustrado. Había hecho todo tipo de actividad física por horas y por más que permanecía en el colchón con los músculos doliéndole horrores no podía conciliar el sueño.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos de nuevo, rezando por poder dormirse pero era inútil.

-Mierda…-murmuró. Y acaricio el collar que le había dado Bella en uno de los sueños. Cuando el despertó pensó que iba a aparecer sin él, pero lo traía colgado en el cuello, donde ella se lo había puesto.

"_Es tiempo"_

Dijo la voz de Bella en su cabeza y el se incorporó rápidamente de la cama.

"_ve a nuestro prado mi amor"_

Edward salió rápidamente de su habitación y se montó en el Jeep de Emmett. Condujo rápidamente hacia la florería del centro y compro un ramo de fresias. Las flores favoritas de Bella. Después se dirigió al prado.

Se paró tensamente en medio del prado y esperó.

Sabía que muy probablemente no pasara nada, todavía tenía dudas sobre lo que pasaría. Aun pensaba que estaba loco y todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas semanas era cosa de su imaginación.

Pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que todo lo que bella le decía era real…y por fin la vería.

Se sentó nerviosamente sobre el pasto y miro hacia los alrededores, expectante. Casi sintió que se le salió el corazón de pecho cuando vio la figura del cuerpo de Bella sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Caminó hacia ella mientras ella bajaba del árbol de un salto y la tomó en brazos. La abrazó como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella trataba de controlar las suyas. Le beso todo el rostro mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda con las manos temblorosas.

-Bella, decías la verdad-dijo Edward tratando de retener las lagrimas-Pero quiero que me lo cuentes todo por favor. No entiendo nada.

-Claro que te lo explicare mi vida. En el accidente Alice y Jasper nos encontraron. Según Alice tú vivirías pero yo iba a morir. Así que mientras ella me mordía jasper te saco a ti del auto. Y después me llevaron a una cabaña que tienen en el bosque donde el proceso de transformación duro tres días. Sentía un dolor horrible pero yo solo podía pensar en ti.-dijo bella acariciando las mejillas de Edward - Le pedí a Alice que me dijera como estabas y ella fue al hospital y vio que te habían dado de alta. Cuando pude salir por fin te seguía a todos lados observándote de cerca el día en el que me entere de que querías terminar con tu vida decidí intervenir. Si me acercaba a ti podía no controlarme y matarte. Así que utilice mi don, que me deja intervenir en las mentes y en los sueños.

-No tienes ni idea de el miedo que tenia Bella-dijo Edward con voz temblorosa-pense que me había vuelto loco y que tu y todo lo que vivimos desde mis sueños estas ultimas semanas era solo cosa de mi imaginación. Tu voz en mi mente. Tenia tanto miedo de venir ahora y que tu no te presentaras. Saber que todo esto era falso.

-Ahora estamos juntos de nuevo Ed. Y no permitiré que nos vuelvan a separar. Ahora yo soy la fuerte.-dijo Bella y se tiro en el pasto derribando a Edward a su vez.

-Se nota.-los dos rieron.

Cuando termino de contarle todo Edward la observaba con calma. Estaban acostados sobre el pasto y Edward la tenia aferrada en brazos contra él. Bella no respiraba pero estaba cómoda a pesar del dolor que sentía en la garganta.

-Quiero que me conviertas-dijo Edward con voz segura-la vida humana no me interesa sin ti. Quiero pasar la eternidad contigo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te e extrañado. De lo mucho que te amo.

Bella se subió a su pecho y lo miro a los ojos.

-Si pruebo tu sangre no podre detenerme, pero yo tampoco tengo intención de estar sin ti un segundo más. Así que primero déjame prepararme. Cuando este lista…lo haré.

Ambos estaban completamente llenos de dicha y se sintieron completos. No había palabras que decir. El silencio los reconfortaba, solo les importaba saber que estaban juntos de nuevo. Sabían que las cosas no pasaron como estaban planeadas desde el principio pero se alegraban. Edward estaba completamente feliz al saber que nada era fuente de su imaginación y saber que Bella era un vampiro no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Aceptaba cualquier cosa que la mantuviera con vida y a su lado. Cuando Bella estuviera lista lo convertiría y nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Pero ahora mismo lo que quería era subirla a su auto y llevársela a las vegas para que fuera por fin su esposa.

FIN

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí con un nuevo OS.**

**La idea me vino esta mañana y no descanse hasta escribirlo todo y quedar satisfecha. Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi.**

**Espero que les ahiga gustado.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿valio la pena publicarlo?**


End file.
